A diffrent Claire
by Leah Bosward
Summary: What would happen if Claire was attackted and changed on the way home? Would everthing be the same? Would She? Would she and Shane be the same? read and review please. P.S i suck at summary 13  because of contenet in chapter 3
1. The turning pint

After Kiss of Death.

Claire started to walk back home. She knew tonight was diffrent. The air felt colder. She kept looking over her shoulder to expect to see a vampire over her. Her feet started to move faster. if she could get to the Glass House or even the coffee shop she would be better. That was when she felt the presence. She was three blocks from safety. She started to run. She knew it was a lost cause. She felt the foot in her back. Her body fell to the ground. A weight jumped onto her. She tried to get up. The weight hit her back down.  
"What do you want?" Claire gasped.

"Ah, your not as scared now. But you'll never not be scared."The voice said she knew it was female now at least.

"That Totally does not make sense!"

"I'm here to give you a gift you might not want you little child!" The voice grew cold.

"What...what is...it?" Claire said not liking the way things were turning out.

"Immortalitly. Your going to be a vampire little Claire..."

"NO!" Claire let out a loud scream. She saw a window twitch but no one came to help. No one did in this town. Claire tried to struggle but before she knew it she had passed out from her efforts.


	2. Amelie knows now

Claire woke up with a massive head ache. She rolled over and rolled into a bin. _What was that dojng there? I should of rolled into my cushions!_ All of a sudden Claire remebered last night. She gasped and pulled out her phone.

**You have 26 messages  
You have 33 missed calls.**

Claire scrolled through them all. Most were from Shane. She text them saying she was fine and that she would see them later. Hopefully. Claire scrolled through her contacts and found the number she had wanted. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Claire Danvers."  
"Ah, Claire. We have thought something bad had happened to you. How are you?" Claire paced and stepped into the sun. Amelie was speaking normally at least. Claire started to burn.

"Claire!"  
"Sorry erm. I'm not very good."  
"What is the problem?"  
"I'd prefer to talk to you in person."  
"Ok. I'll pick you up from the Glass House. Yes?"  
"Actually. I'm on Parkview Lane. Next to the little donation for the homeless centre!"  
"Why are you there?"  
"We just need to talk. And please don't telly anyone."  
"You mean Eve, Michael and Shane. I suspect!"  
"Yeah..."

The phone went dead and all Claire had to do was wait.

Shane POV

Shane was pacing. Where was Claire. She hadn't text or rang. He feared for her. How much he loved her. He could not lose her or his life would end. He didn't care about anyone else as mcuh as her. She was his sunshine. His phone buzzed.

**One message from Claire Danver**

He double looked at the phone. He shouted with relief. Then he looked at the text. His face dropped.

**Hi,  
I'm fine.  
Just going to see Ameilie.  
See you Later.  
XX**

It wasn't good news. Shane knew something had happened.

The limo pulled up and the door opened. Amelie stepped out in a white suit.

"Claire are you here?"  
"Yeah."  
Claire stepped out from behind the bins. Amelei gasped. Claire knew she didn'y look good. Great. Amelie was shocked. That took a lot.  
"Claire...how?""  
"Can we talk about it in private?"  
"Yes jump in the Limo."  
Claire did as she was told. Feeling a slight burning sensation as she stepped into the sun.

Amelie sat staring at Claire during the journey. Claire was the first to speak.  
"Do you mind staring at me!"  
Claire blood ran cold. Her voice sounded mean. She had never been like this before. Amelie's face changed then.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. Who did this too you Claire?"  
"I don't know. I was attacked from behind!"  
"Well... that explains how aswell. But why were you out here alone?"  
"I had taken a walk to the Radio station after work because of all the stress since i moved her and then. On the way back. Well it happened!Now i don't know what i am going to do!" claire broke down into sobbing. Tears ran in a blood stain patterns down her face. Her tears were a pink colour. Her sobbing changed to full on snot crying. Then Amelie di something she had never expected she got up and put her arm around Claire.  
" one. This will all work out. I'll stand by you so you won't be all alone."  
Her sooting helped a little a and finally Claire stopped crying. Silently Amelie passed her a tissue. Claire wiped her face. She rolled the tissue up and put it in her sleeve for later.  
"What am i going to do?"  
"Well were going to Mrymins for now. Michael.. will meet us there."  
"I SAID I DIN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!" Claire shouted her voice sounded off and cold. Claire drew in a deep breath. "Sorry."  
The Limo was silent til it drew to a stop. Claire quickly ran out the car and smack into one of Amelie's guards. He steadied her. Claire was in the shadows outside Myrnins door. The door opened in front of her and standing there was Mrynin looking old fashioned and silly in a suit and flip flops. Claire didn't have the heart to laught.

"Oh little bird, why did this happen to you?"


	3. Monica drugs

Mrynin looked over Claire. Shock and sadness was in his eye's. Claire didn't think it looked normal on his face. His face didn't look normal though. Claire could see everything on his face. His fhugace had a sort of old fashioned beauty not that Claire would ever say. Mrynin pulled her in for a hug. Claire was stiff. He was using a gentle touch. Claire was as still as a rock. When he stepped back more saddness was in his eyes and Claire was sorry for putting it there. A figure stepped around Mrynin. Michael looking the Blonde version of the late Sam. Sam had been Michaels Grandfather until Bishop had killed him. Michael was slightly taller and Blonde. He looked at Claire with a look of study. Claire could see the saddness. Without any thinking Claire threw herself into his arms. He returned the hug and felt him relax a little. Claire started sobbing and soon her legs couldn't hold her up. Michael carefulyl picked her up and carried her into Mrynins lab and sat her down. Amelie was suddenly at her side again handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." Claire voice sounded warm and rang. She saw several shocked face's. Including Michaels. hadn't known, now they did. Michael was suddenly at her side.  
"Please tell me you aren't.."  
"Yes.I'm so sorry i shouldn't have gone to the Radio Station then it wouldn't have happened."  
"Its not your fault. When i find out which vampire did this." His eyes went a blood red.  
"Michael please calm down your scaring me."  
"Sorry Claire. Its just... a shock."  
"Yeah. I now. How is Shane."  
"Scared sick. He hasn't had sleep all night."  
"I want to see him."  
"Maybe thats not the best thing at the minute..."  
"I WANT TO SEE SHANE!"  
I started to stand up but a force knocked me back down.

"No, Claire. We have more pressing matters."  
Amelie said it in a calm voice and for the first time Claire felt the tension in the air.

Shane's POV.  
Shane heard a knock on the door. He hoped it was Claire. When he opened up it wasn't. He wanted to slam the door but he knew this was one person who might know what was happening.  
"Hello Shane."  
"Monica."  
Monica Morell. The Mayors Sister. Shane hated her guts. It was her fault hsi sister was dead. She had also picked on Claire. But she knew how to get information.  
"Do you know were Claire is?"  
"Probably lieing dead in a ditch, or even burned up in a house." She smirked and Shane growled and went to grab for her. She leapt out the way.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm here for you. I only ever did these things to get you."  
"What?" Shane was confused.  
"I'm only joking but we need to talk and you had better sit down. I'll get two cokes from the fridge.

Monica's POV

Monica walked into the kitchen she grabbed to cokes and found two glasses. She poured them both in and added a little extra drugs to Shane's. Now he would be here. Monaica walked back into the room. She passed Shane the drink with the drugs in and watched as he sipped. She moved next to him and watched as he put the glass down. Then slowly she leaned ina dn kissed him. Shane flew off the sofa his face in a shocked eppression.  
"What the hell are you doin?"He shouted moving as far as he could.  
"Nothing really!"  
"You call that nothing!Why you little skank. I'm with Claire and even if you were the last thing on earth i would never ever ever-" Shane's knee's collapsed. His speaking stopped. Monica walked over to him and opened his mouth.  
"Now, i know this is illegal but no one will know!" She said as she popped in a tablet to make him forget everything for a while and it also made people horny. She waited for a couple of minutes and started to laught when he was trying to kiss her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store room. She knew the house plans. She found the switch and grabbed a big industrial torch and pulled him in. She set the torch on the floor. His hands were wandering everywhere. Then without warning he used all his strength and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her with passion. She grabbed another couple of horny tablets as she liked to call them and popped two in her mouth and three in his. She saw the change immediatly. He pulled her head to his and kissed her. Slipping in his tongue. This continued for a couple of minutes but she knew she wanted more. She grabbed about 15 more and gave him 10 and her 5. All she wanted to do now was lay him on the floor and screw him till they bled. His kisses grew more urgent and soon he was thrusting his lump that had risen in his pants against were he though her vagina may be. She knew he was under a spell so she lifted up his top quickly. His body was smooth as she drew her hands down it. He pulled up her vest and underneath was her luminous pink bra. She unhooked it and let it fall to the floor. His kisses went down her kneck to her boob were he put it in his mouth and started playing with it. It sent shivers through her. She unzipped his jeans and watched as they fell to the floor. She gasped. He'd been going commando all day. She slip of her short short shorts and was pressed up to the wall with only her thong on. His hands when to the strings and pulled them down. They were both naked. Monica lay down on her clothes and watched as shane held himself above her. He carefully positioned himself and thrust his pelvis towards her. She felt as his penis entered her vagina.  
"SHANE!" She screamed as everytime he thrust his pelvis forward it was faster and harder. They rolled over and she was above him pushing her vagina into him. She wanted more. She crawled over him til her vagina was over his face. She rubbed it into his face a couple of times and on the thrid time he stook his tongue in. Monica pressed her vagina into his face so hard she though he was going to suffacate but he didn't he continued to insert his tongue.

Shane POV!

Shane couldn't see anything. Everything was a glassy black. He could feel a girl sitting on his face. His tongue going into her vagina. The world cleared. He looked up. It was thrust his head up and was caught in her vaginal area.  
"GET THE HELL OF ME NOW!" She did and retrived her clothes then she got dressed when she pulled something out her pocket he didn't think but she put it in his mouth and the world went blank.


	4. Claire finds out

Claire looked around the 'd been doing this for a while in Myrnins lab. She looked at her phone's no texts and no calls. She was waiting for Amelie to come back. Michael had a stricken eppresion on her face. He was pacing up and down the room. Myrnin was sat looking at a spider he had in a cage. Not again.  
"Myrninwhy on earth have you go another spider? You know what happened last team. I mean come on!" Claire said as she walked over and peered into the cage. The spider was walking around its cage attackting the dead flies. It was ugly.  
"They are facanating little Claire. There notlike most creatures!"  
"You'd say..."  
"Your like me too remeberlittle bird!"  
"Yeah...not like i wanted to though!"  
"NO ONE wants it!"  
Claire felt bad now so she went back and sat down watching the same as before when the door opened and in walked Amelie with a human and a cup.  
"Claire." She said beckoning ot me her. I flashed to infront of her.  
"Yes, what do you want, ma'am?"  
"You choose what to drink out of... they boy or the cup?"  
"NONE I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK BLOOD!"  
"YES YO ARE CLAIRE EVEN IF I...WE HAVE TO FORCE YOU!"  
"NO PLEASE..."  
"FINE I'LL CHOOSE!" Amelie put her hand to the boys neck and drew a thick welt. She made it so it wouldn't hurt or kill the boy. The boy looked scared but when he finally looked at the monster he looked a bit relived.  
"Claire, its okay.I trust you the most out of all the blood suckers in this town. No offence to anyone in here!"He said looking at me with a calming expression on his face. I started t feel better i mean if he trusted me then maybe i could take a little. Amelie pushed the boy towards me and i dragged him to the seat were i sat him down. Carefully i bit him making sure i didn't hit a artery and waited while i sucked some of his blood, his lifeforce. I jumped away from him to the other side of the room to be exact when i thought about that part. She ran to Amelie and held her hadn out for the cup. Amelie smiled and gave her the cup. Claire downed it and gave it back to Amelie. Amelie pulled out a couple of blood pouches and passed them to me. Hoping no one would think i was digusting i downed them all before running off to find the restroom. She looked in the mirror. Blood was on her face. She wiped it off. When she returend all eyes went to the human ones. Claire walked over to the seat she had been sitting in nearly all day. She was ready.  
"Can i leave now i really do not want to stay here anymore!"  
"No, you must learn the rules first. You can't play the game without knowing the rules!"  
"This isn't a game its my life!"  
"Yes well... the first rule is don't kill as you should know.  
Second, do get hurt/killed."  
Don't leave town without permission.  
Keep i to yourself  
And the most important don't attack people who aren't in the know!"  
"Anymore?"  
"Just the same as humans!"  
"Okay now can i go?"  
"I suppose but i'm sending Rent and Phillip with you to everywhere there you bodygurards til you get used to the fact!"  
"What you didn't do this with Michael."  
"Your more important!"  
"Oh!"  
"Yes!"  
"Come on Claire... Do you want to use the portals so Eve and Shane don't see you?"  
"Erm...Yeah i think i need to be on my own!"  
"Okay, Michael, taker her home. Rent, Phillip go with her now. Guard her door til she wants to come out!"  
"Yes, Miss Amelie!"  
Claire walked towards the portal door, she imagined the attic and when she was sure she would get through, in she stepped.


	5. Claire's return

Claire looked around the attic. No one. She quickly opened the door ran down the stairs and dashed into her bedroom. She locked the door. Claire was tired. God the day had taken everything out of her. She heard the guards step into place outside the door. The sun would be up in ten minutes. She had to get to somewhere the sun wouldn't shine. The closet. She grabbed her duvet and cushions and ran into the closet. She lay down and tried to think of things over than the sun. Crap. She hadn't closed the blinds or the curtains. She ran to the window and closed them. Then sat down and fell into a deep sleep in the closet.

Claire woke up. The night was peaceful. She climbed out the closet and stretched as high as she could. Her body was now awake. She unlocked her door and walked out. The guards were still there.  
"My lady."  
"Please call me Claire."

"Yes."

Claire walked downstairs and ignored everything as she walked in the kitchen and made some fresh coffee. She sipped some. It wasn't as good as normal. Then she remembered what had happened. Claire burst out the back door and ran face into Oliver. Great, this was what she needed. Oliver steadied her and walked her back into the kitchen. He poured himself some coffee and sat Claire down at the table.

"How are you…" Oliver asked she knew he was nervous, she didn't know how.  
"Fine, you?" Claire voice was normal, not warm but also not cold. Claire started to sip at her coffee waiting to see if Oliver was going to reply or anything. He did.  
"Fine, Amelie called me and told me what had happened, she told me that you can have a job as owning people or you can keep with Myrnin."

Claire took a moment to think about it.

"I'll get back to you."  
"Fine,"

Claire heard the front door click open. Great. It was Eve.  
"Claire you in? Michael? Anyone?"  
"Go, now." She pleaded to Oliver. He would make it worse if anyone saw him here. Oliver silently go up and walked out the back door. "In here Eve." Aahhhh, her voice sounded to musical. She didn't sound like herself.  
"Oh my God Claire where were you last night? And why does your voice sound so off and weird, not in a bad way you just sound more musical."  
Great Eve had noticed. Claire was about to bolt when Eve walked into the kitchen. Claire acted safe and tried to be normal but she knew it wasn't working.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CLAIRE?" Eve lunged at her. Claire acted in self defence and grabbed Eve and lifted her away from herself. Eve feet were off the floor. Eve screamed. Claire carefully placed her on one of the Chairs. Eve was crying. Mascara making grey lines down her face. Claire gave her a moment.  
"Claire your eyes, your… your one of them!" Eve sobbed as Claire passed her a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm a day old."  
"So that's why you weren't here yesterday. We were worried, and we were right to be. How?"  
"I got attacked from behind, they said it was a gift… I don't think it is. I don't know who it was though."  
"That horrible Claire. How come you weren't her all day."  
"Amelie was keeping me all day. I had to learn to be normal."  
"That makes sense. Are you ok?"  
"Well its better than being dead!"

"Yeah, have you told Shane yet, you know he could get really mad. But… what if he doesn't accept it?"  
"Well then he doesn't and then I leave and well don't come back or live here anymore."  
"No, that's not fair, you live here too and I won't let you."  
"Eve it will be for the best and you know it!"

"But its not fair!" She said, her pigtails whipping around. Eve sat there in a sulk. Claire pushed her untouched coffee over to Eve. Claire got up and grabbed a can of cola out the fridge. Claire opened her can and took out a sip. She had to think about some things .Eve was touching the coffee but Claire was continuing to stand away from Eve. Claire could hear Eve's heart thumping in her chest and the blood circulating. Claire pin pointed where the best supply of blood would come from. Claire took a step forward… and another step. She was stalking her prey. Now she was five steps away from her target. All of a sudden the front door opened. Claire heard Shane walk into the house this made her stop in her tracks. Claire flew into the supply cupboard and made a shush motion to Eve. Claire grabbed the torch from the shelves. The door slid open and Claire crawled in. Claire heard the kitchen door open.  
"Hey Shane, You just missed Claire."  
"Damn, I feel like she is avoiding me. And what are with the guards on her door. I went to talk to her last night and I couldn't get in."  
"Oh Erm…"  
Eve was too busy to see and hear the back door open as Claire heard and a male walked in.  
"You will not remember Claire is a vampire she will tell you when she is finished tonight." The person was one of the bodyguards. He opened the door and brought Claire outside.  
"Amelie doesn't wish for you to tell them yet. She wants to check your stable."  
"Why wouldn't I be…" Claire remembered the scene in the kitchen. "I… yeah."  
A limo was parked round the front. Amelie's bodyguard helped Claire into the seats. Claire relaxed into the seats. The journey lasted for a while but when they finally stopped they were outside some castle. The doors opened and the bodyguard lead Claire to Amelie's study. Claire had been her before. The first time had been when she had went into the bathroom of Katherine Day's house. It had the same layout as the Glass House but Claire had used the doors that Ada a mad robot Myrnin created with a vampire's brain, who was one of his assistants. Claire had been here a lot and in very weird times to. Her whole life in Morganville was weird but she like it. Amelie walked in and sat near the fire. There was a big white three seater sofa in front of the sofa. Amelie waved Claire over. Claire couldn't say no. Well she could but she would probably be hurt when she left. Claire sat down next to Amelie.  
"How has your day been?" Amelie asked. Her expression wasn't as ice queen as It had used to be but it was still not her favourite face in the world. Amelie was the towns founder. She was the big scary boss girl.  
"It has been ok. But I was asleep for most the daytime."  
"Aahhhh, I see it is like that for all of us. Our daytime is humans night time, you'll get used to it after a while or maybe you'll just opt to staying inside during the daytime. Michael does that when he is not at work."  
"Yeah, Erm about the job I want to carry on with Myrnin and if its ok I'll own the people too."  
"Yes, that shall be a good thing. I'll put you in charge of the Morell family. Oliver was willing to sacrifice them for a good cause. And you can also have all of Charles'. Some may be dead but what's left will be fine." Amelie said her face never changing. I wasn't happy she was just passing people on but this would help the people. What I wasn't glad about was that I had Monica under my charge…Great. Amelie looked at me.  
"You may go home now and you may tell your friends. Ring Michael off the phone on my desk and tell him you are on your way back and tell him to sit everyone on the sofa's."  
I nodded because I was hoping Shane was not going to be in when I just happened to walk in. Telling him would be so hard. I loved him more than anything. I had been hoping to grow old with Shane but there was no chance of me growing old now I mean I was fricking immortal because I shouldn't walk around after dark even though I have a pin which says no vampires can hunt me. Anger was raging in me. I picked up the phone and rang Michael. He picked up after the second ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Its me Michael!"  
"And who is me?"  
"Claire!"  
"Oh. Ok!"  
"I'm on my way back now Amelie says for you to get everyone in the living rooms on the sofa because it is time to tell them."  
"Ok will do. See you when you get home. I hope everything goes ok."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Claire put the phone back down on Amelie's desk and looked at Amelie.  
"Go home Claire."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Claire walked back the way she came. The bodyguards where still stood where they had been when she had walked into Amelie's study. They walked by her sides as she walked to the Limo. She didn't wait for one of the bodyguards to open the door. I sat down on the seats.  
"Drive me to the Glass House."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
Great, now she was getting called ma'am just because she was a vampire. There was a package on the seat next to her. Claire opened it up and inside were a couple of bracelets. They had a sign on them. Yep. They were a sign for her. Claire could make out a C and a house behind it. She knew it was definitely hers. She dropped the package on the seat. Her thoughts went to other things.

Claire jumped out the limo with the package in her hand. She ran round the back of the Glass house. Her bodyguards already there. This was going to get annoying. Claire quietly opened the back door of the house. She walked in and grabbed a coke. She took three deep breaths. In the other room Claire could hear three people breathing. She knew they were all waiting for her to walk in. Claire pushed open the door slightly and looked out. Eve and Michael were sat on the sofa cuddled up and Shane was sat on the floor on his own. Claire took a step back. I can do this she thought. I can. She pushed open the door and walked so she was in front of them.

Claire looked like a angel. Her hair was a lighter nicer blonde. Her eyes the colour of the sea. She seemed to shine. Her skin was pale as ice. Shane knew she wasn't a angel.

"Hi."  
"Hello Claire." Michael said he flew up from where he was sitting and gave Claire a hug. Claire relaxed a little. "Be strong." Michael whispered in her ear. Then he went and sat back next to Eve. Michael whispered into Eve's ear 'remember.' Claire saw the change in her face. She went from shock to happiness. But she didn't say anything. Everyone was now looking at Shane. Claire took a step towards him but thought it wasn't for the best so she took a couple of steps back. Shane face showed emotion it showed a little shock and hurt. He stood up. He still didn't say anything. He walked around the coffee table and came to stand in front of Claire. Claire saw how every muscle in his body worked. He stroked the side of her face and Claire relaxed into it. All of a sudden Claire was in his arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder. Claire held him while he let everything out. When she thought he was done she drew back to look at his face. There were too wet lines down his face. He tilted Claire's chin up and kissed her with a passion so hot she thought the town would burn down. Claire's arms looped around his neck and his arms went around her waist. When he stepped back his eyes were dark and hungry, his breathing deep.  
"Can we have less of watching the action please."  
"Sorry." Shane said, his hand searched for Claire's as he pulled her to sit in front of Eve and Michael. Claire had to tell them what she would be doing.  
"I have something to tell y'all."  
"Well were listening." Eve said her smile warm, for now.  
"Amelie, I have to work with Myrnin still. And I also, I also now own people. I didn't like the fact I just thought it would be better than them being disowned."  
"Well, your right there. Do you have bracelets." Shane asked.  
"Yes."  
"Pass me one."  
"But your neutral, Shane."  
"I'd rather belong to you."  
"Well…"  
"Me too." Eve said.  
I was stuck now. I knew I wasn't going to win this one so I grabbed the package off the coffee table and looked at Shane first.  
"You sure?"  
"Always."  
Claire grabbed Shane's wrist. She remembered how Amelie had done it too her. The bracelets were the same. Claire slid the bracelet through Shane's arm. His face didn't look hurt so she guessed she had done it right. Claire looked at him. The Bracelets were seamless. Shane smiled when Claire brought her eyes to his face, Claire put her hadn out for Eve's arm. Eve passed her it. 


	6. Another day

Claire dragged herself to her room. The sun would rise in a couple of minutes so she had to take cover seen as though her room got most of the knew she should have asked Amelie about were to sleep but at the time it hadn't mattered. Great. Claire was about to jump into the wadrobe when there was a knock at the door. Claire listened. It was a human. Then she smelled. It was Shane. Yummy was all she could think ass she opened the door she let her smile spread across her face. His eyes twinkled at her smile. Claire leant in and gave him a kiss. As she was pulling bacck she carefully dodged his grabbing hands. She smiled at his try to keep her were he wanted her to be.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So you knocked?"

"Yeah, i didn't know if you had a place to sleep except in your wadrobe?"

"No. I do not actually. What were you thinking?"

"The secret room. On the sofa."

"Sure."

We walked up to the secret room in silence. Shane didn't say anything and enither did i. When we got into the top of the secret room the places were sun could come in were covered by big black sheets. I knew the sun was up but it did not bother me. Shane lead me to were there was a big matteress. We lay down on it and i cuddled into him. Then i remebered he should be at work.

"So why aren't you at work?"

"I took the week off."

"oh!"

Shane held me tight as i feel into a deep in his at peace.

I later woke up to a banging on my bedroom door. i went down the stairs and found Monica and her two friends standing there braying at my door.

"What?" i shouted my voice coming out loud and bossy. Monica turned to face me her monocats doing the same. Jennifer was the one who acted the most weird. she yelped. i looked at Monica. She was pushing Jennifer in front of her. Gina was still at the side. Jennifer looked scared, she was pale but not as pale as me.

"Monica, stop using Jennifer as a shield. I promise not to hurt you."

"Fine. I want to know why i have this on my arm. And why do these two have them as well."

"You have them because you were a gift given to me."

"Well... i do not want you as my owner."

"Well come here and you can be free meat and at the bottom."

"No."

"Well stop the twinning then. And Monica your my pet."

"What?"

"YOUR MY PET. Now go and deliver these to the people on the list!"

"Fine." Monica hissed as she walked past me.

"And don't twine. Plus report back when you are done." i shouted she repeated her stupidly she strutted away and fell. I started laughting til i smelt the blood. I controled myself." Go on. Don't dilly dally."

Great now i sounded like Mrynin. Claire trudged back up the stairs and fell into Shane's arms. Shane spoke in his sleep but it was too muffled to work out. Claire put her hand on his face. She was shocked when she fell into his dream. She was there in the corner watching as Monica handed Shane a drink. Claire could smell that it wasn't just a drink. There was drugs in there. Claire could hear Shane out of her you stupid cow. Claire was whizzed forward a couple of minutes and she saw Monica put something in Shane's mouth. Claire whizzed forward and saw Monica raping Shane. How could she. Claire was pulled back to the present and she was sitting next to Shane. Shane was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

"I don't you see what i saw?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"It is not your fault. She drugged you"

"How did you know?"

"I could smell it. It's okay. Lets go back to sleep."

"Okay. I love you. You know that and i allways will."

"I love you too. Night. Opps i mean day!" Shane laughted at that. I cuddled back into his arms and tried to get back to sleep. I would deal with her later. Monica's life is going to be hell. With a capital H so it would be Hell. Claire fell asleep wrapped in Shane's love.

Claire woke up to more banging and knew it was Monica back. Claire nudged Shane. He woke up.

"Its time to get up. The sun is nearly down. You go in the shower first. I have bussiness to attend to."And with that Claire gave Shane a peck on the mouth. I found Monica sitting in my room. On the couch i had bought a couple of days ago. Not knowing it would be a formal meeting place for my pets. I gasped at calling them that. I sat on the chair opposite the sofa. Monica looked up at me.

"I did as you asked! They all have your bracelets."

"I'll be checking."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Okay well i want your grade to go up."

"What! What grade do i have to get?"

"Well since your current grade is a E+, i would say a C. Or ?"

"Fine."

"And if i find you drugging anyone again you will think the past year has been a vacation."

"Okay." She said but it was barely a whisper. She was scared. I walked her to the front just before she could say anything i shut the door and went to find Shane. He was in his bedroom. He didn't have his t-shirt on and his back was glorious. My mouth watered.


	7. A little spare

Claire walked up to Shane. He was still fast asleep on the camp bed she had brought up after she had the little talk with monica, Claire checked he was okay and went down stairs into the kitchen. Coffee time. Michael was standing by the coffee machine making a fresh pot. He hadn't noticed Claire had walked in yet. She sat down and waited for him to turn around. When he did he jumped about ten feet into the air.

"Remind me next time you come into the kitchen."

"Can i have a cup of coffee please."

"Make one yourself."

"Fine."

Claire got up and grabbed her winnie the pooh cup and poured coffee into it. She then added milk and sugar and sat at the table with Michael. He looked relaxed today, but he looked like he had something on his mind. Claire watched him carefully. His movements were more grown up. He looked like his father. His hand was in his pocket were there was a circle shape. _A bit like a...a ring!_ Her mouth formed a "O", quickly looking down she stirred her coffee. Michael walked out the room.

SHANE'S POV

Shane rolled over falling out the camp bed and onto the floor. He jumped up from shock of the cold floor.

"AHHHHH." He shouted. "Faulse alarm. Fell on the cold floor."


End file.
